This invention relates to a video game apparatus for letting a video character on a video screen to have a virtual experience (role-playing) instead of a game player, a character training control method, and a readable storage medium storing game programs.
As role-playing games in which a video character (hereinafter, merely “character”) on a video screen has a virtual experience in a simulated atmosphere, growth type games are known in which a main character grows while repeating fights or competitions with other characters in various scenes. In the case of games of this type, gaming characteristics are improved by giving different abilities and personalities to the respective characters. Further, there are also known games in which personalities are given to characters by allocating a plurality of kinds of abilities in a total ability value for each character.
However, in the above growth type games, various abilities are improved by fighting or competing with opponent characters, but factors considered for the growth of the abilities depend only on the fighting or competing states with the opponent characters. Thus, the same or similar results are always obtained, making the game less interesting. Further, in the games in which various abilities are allocated to the characters, characters having abilities set based on the instruction of the game player can merely be obtained. Thus, the games lack variety, becoming less interesting.